


big d stands for big demeanor

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: pullout game [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reverse Size Kink, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Yukhei and Baekhyun have sex outside of their respective cycles. It leads to some conversations along the way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: pullout game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903606
Comments: 22
Kudos: 251





	big d stands for big demeanor

**Author's Note:**

> lmao

+++

"Nervous?"

Baekhyun skims his hands down Yukhei's bare sides, touch feather-light on bare, goose-raised flesh.

Yukhei shivers, nods.

"Yeah." It's breathless, of course it's breathless. As he always is around Baekhyun. A month of whatever it is that they're doing and one rut cycle spent together does not Baekhyun-accustomed Yukhei makes. He still makes Yukhei nervous, still makes his heart trip and his face warm whenever he so as much smiles at Yukhei.

Baekhyun laughs, warm and pleasant. It sparks something down Yukhei's stomach. Arousal. Adoration.

"Don't be," he murmurs, closing in on Yukhei, looking deep into his eyes. He's so close their lips would touch if he speaks. "It's just me."

 _It's exactly_ because _it's you,_ Yukhei wants to say. He can't. Words lost in the way Baekhyun looks at him, smitten and fond. Yukhei is sure he looks like that 90% of the time too. He swallows, nods again. Baekhyun's hands haven't stopped moving.

"It's just me, okay, Yukhei?"

"Okay."

He presses in, presses for a kiss. Lips soft and giving over Yukhei's own. He tastes a little bit smoky, today. Something changed in his scent. Or it's an undertone that Yukhei only notices now, after spending so much time with him. There's a hint of smoke when he's aroused, and the pine fortifies when he's happy or excited, cotton-soap smells like salt when he's angry. Yukhei knows these, now. Yukhei knows all of this about him, now.

Baekhyun hums, hands cradling Yukhei's jaws, he moves up, straddles Yukhei's stomach, his erection pressing onto Yukhei's abs.

Yukhei moans into the kiss, interrupting the quiet, wet sounds of their kissing. He snakes his arms around Baekhyun. Just to map out the muscles of his back, pet lightly over his abs. Just to _feel_ him. Yukhei's hands settle on his ass, squeezing.

Baekhyun's breath stutters. He chuckles, whispers a husky "Yukhei," that goes straight to Yukhei's ass, makes his insides throb.

Baekhyun kisses his cheek, his own hands sliding down Yukhei's arms.

"You like me, Yukhei?"

Yukhei nods. "Yeah," he mumbles. So much. Yukhei likes him so much.

"Me too." Baekhyun grins at him, wide and boxy, soft hair curling over his eyes. He's so handsome it hurts. "I like you so much."

Baekhyun captures his lips again, coaxes gasps and breathy moans out of Yukhei with his tongue. Nips on Yukhei's bottom lip just to make it swell, soothes the smart of it with gentle licks. He breaks apart just to gaze feverishly at Yukhei's lips, before slotting their mouths together again, a hand going to the nape of his neck, controlling, tilting his head so Baekhyun can get more bold, can lick into Yukhei's mouth and pull out more needy noises out of him.

Yukhei would be embarrassed if he wasn't so turned on, has been since Baekhyun crawled over him on the couch, since he pulled Yukhei to his bedroom and shut the door and took off his shirt and called his name with the most devastating little twist of his lips Yukhei had ever seen.

Yukhei feels warm all over, dizzy with arousal and excitement.

They break, and Baekhyun groans, pressing their foreheads together. "God, you're going to be the death of me."

"You should say," Yukhei replies, voice too hoarse for him to recognize it as his own. He clears his throat.

"Don't get smart with me," Baekhyun teases. He presses another soft kiss on Yukhei's lips before descending, latches his mouth on the skin below Yukhei's ear, right there near his mating gland.

Yukhei gasps, hands going up to grip Baekhyun's shoulders, baring his neck automatically.

Baekhyun hums, kisses and nuzzles the bruise he'd sucked there. "Good boy."

Yukhei shivers.

Baekhyun kisses his neck next, sucking and biting at the skin, hand still stroking Yukhei's stomach. He's _thorough_ , licking and biting down a trail of blooming bruises down Yukhei's neck. By the time his mouth is hovering over a nipple, already peaked and pert from how cold the room is and how turned on he is, Yukhei feels like shaking apart.

Baekhyun looks up at him, smirks, and takes a bud into his mouth.

Yukhei yelps, eyes squeezing shut and neither regions throbbing. He's never liked his nipples being played before, but something about Baekhyun. Something about his scent and the way he's rolling the nub between his teeth has Yukhei whining, pushing his chest up into Baekhyun's mouth and his fingers tangling on Baekhyun's soft hair. He doesn't relent, pinching the other nipple with his hand until Yukhei is just a continuous stream of desperate noises.

He feels so _wet_ , insides empty and throbbing. Ready to be fucked.

Baekhyun sits up, both thumbs going to press at Yukhei's nipples. Yukhei bucks up, whimpering.

"You're so sensitive," he comments, licking his swollen lips. Baekhyun is looking at him like he's assessing him, head tilted curiously to the side.

How can he stay so _calm_ when Yukhei feels like shaking apart?

Yukhei groans, covers his face with both of his face, suddenly embarrassed. "Can we _please_ just get on to the next part," he whines, "please." He tacks on for good measure.

Baekhyun, just because he can and because he's a horrible _tease_ , chuckles. He takes Yukhei's wrist in each of his hand, prying Yukhei's hands away from his face and pinning it to the sides of his head.

It's a loose hold, nothing Yukhei can't break free from, but Yukhei finds he doesn't want to.

"Why?" Baekhyun asks. He's full on scrutinizing Yukhei, eyes zeroing in on his eyes, his face. "I think you look good like this. I want to look a little more."

Yukhei feels his face warm. "Hyung," he whines.

Baekhyun just smirks. "I want to look at you," he says. "Can't I look at you?"

"You look at me all the time," Yukhei mumbles. He figures fuck it, he needs to get a dick inside him. Yukhei bucks up and flips their positions, sitting up on top of Baekyun's thighs.

Baekhyun looks surprised for a second, but then his eyes darken when they land on Yukhei, hands immediately finding Yukhei's waist.

"My, my," Baekhyun drawls, "and here I thought you were going to be good for me."

"I am being good for you," Yukhei replies.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything, just raises his eyebrows in a challenge.

Yukhei huffs. Fine, if that's how Baekhyun wants to play it.

Yukhei lifts himself, moves until his ass is directly on top of Baekhyun's hard cock, until it slots between his asscheeks, before he grins down, crack sliding along the length of Baekhyun's cock and smearing his slick _everywhere_.

The pressure feels _amazing_ , soothes a little of the fire of _want_ burning inside him. Yukhei throws back his head and moans, hips rolling on their own.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun hisses.

Yukhei pants, looks down on Baekhyun. Pleased to see that he's red all over, down to his chest.

"Yeah?"

Baekhyun bucks his hips up, full of strength and full of _promise_. Yukhei moans.

"Don't you want to get fucked properly?"

Yukhei's hips stutter, he pauses. "Like this?"

Something in Baekhyun's eyes soften, he runs his hands up Yukhei's sides. "However you want."

"T-then like this, is that okay?"

Yukhei bites his bottom lip and averts his gaze from Baekhyun's knowing eyes, suddenly nervous again for an entirely different reason.

Yukhei's always been... big. Too big for an omega. Taller than most alphas, too. He can count on one finger the amount of alphas who are _actually_ his height or taller. It's not that Yukhei is insecure about it. He'd gotten over it by the time he figures it's convenient for him to look like alphas. But feeling small, after Baekhyun's last rut, was nice. Yukhei liked that Baekhyun could fold him any way he wanted. Liked that Baekhyun doesn't mind their height difference, or that people seemed to think _he's_ the alpha when they're out and about.

"Oh, sweetheart," Baekhyun coos, gentle fingers turning Yukhei to look at him again. He's so good at seeing through Yukhei. "Of course. Any way you want."

Yukhei nods, chest consctricting.

"Come kiss me babe," Baekhyun whispers, smiling, gentle, gentle.

Yukhei bends down to kiss him, braces his arms by the sides of Baekhyun's head. They kiss, languid and easy. Unhurried despite the arousal simmering in Yukhei's belly. Somehow Baekhyun's hands find their way down Yukhei's body, and before he knows it, there's a finger tracing his entrance. Yukhei gasps into Baekhyun's mouth.

"Hyung," he croaks out, ass clenching at nothing.

Baekhyun smiles at him, ruddy cheeks and blown eyes. "So wet for me. Good boy." And kisses him again.

He coaxes Yukhei to push up on his hands and knees on top of him, two fingers petting lightly on his rim.

"Ready?" Baekhyun asks, nosing his neck.

Yukhei just nods, and then those same pretty fingers are pushing in. Feeling along his walls. Yukhei is embarrassed when his dick spits out a glob of precum, just from Baekhyun's fingers inside him.

"Can we just--" Yukhei gasps, Baekhyun finding and pressing on his prostate with ease. He wiggles his hips back. "Can we just skip to where your dick is inside me?"

Baekhyun frowns. "I want to stretch you out first, Yukhei. I don't want to hurt you."

Yukhei shakes his head, gasps again when Baekhyun starts thrusting his fingers in and out, alternating with scissoring motions.

"You won't, I promise. M-made for this, remember?"

"You know that's not how it works," he scolds Yukhei gently. "Gotta prep you even if you leak out slick, Yukhei."

"I know, but I--I feel like I'm ready."

Baekhyun chuckles, guides Yukhei into another kiss and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets beneath them. "Okay, but you gotta help me out."

Yukhei sits up again, hovers over Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun takes each ass cheek on his hand and spreads them out. Yukhei blushes, feels entirely too exposed and too turned on. He reaches behind to take Baekhyun's cock on his head, notching the head of it against his hole, and sinks down, very slowly.

It seems to take _forever_ , even with how slick and turned on Yukhei is. Baekhyun is big and hot all the way down, stretching Yukhei perfectly around his cock. He makes it eventually, ass sitting flush against Baekhyun's pelvis. The intensity of the angle makes Yukhei want to shake. Baekhyun is so _deep_ inside him.

It hurts, like Baekhyun said it would. A tiny pinprick of pain of being stretched _so_ much that only adds to Yukhei's arousal. Yukhei takes a deep breath. He feels like a livewire, like his senses are going into overdrive. A slight shift is enough to rub Baekhyun's cock against his inside, enough to make him gasp. Enough to makes him clench and make his cock dribble more precum.

"Does it hurt?" Baekhyun grits out. Yukhei could almost see the minute trembling in his arm muscles, how he must be holding back from thrusting up. But Yukhei is also too busy trying to adjust to being so _full_.

"No," Yukhei pants, "f-feels good, feels _amazing._ "

Yukhei leans back to brace his hands on Baekhyun's thighs, lifts himself up halfway and drops down. They both moan at the sensation. The sensation is _intense_ , he could _feel_ the drag of Baekhyun's cock against his rim on its way out, feel the way it rubs against his insides when it breaches it again.

"You're so _deep_ ," Yukhei marvels. "So _deep_ hyung." He sounds wrecked even to his own ears. _Feels_ wrecked, even if Baekhyun hasn't fucked him properly yet.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun moans.

Yukhei's skin tingles at the sound, he lifts himself up before dropping his hips again. And again, and again, bouncing himself on Baekhyun's cock until he gets a real rhythm going. Gets used to the feeling of being fucked.

He angles his hips away, grinds down, trying to get Baekhyun's cock to hit his prostate but he can't.

"Hyung," he whines. " _Hyung._ "

Baekhyun chuckles breathlessly, warm hands sliding up and down Yukhei's arms. "Yeah, let me help."

He plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts up, pulls his hips back and thrusts up again. Hammers into Yukhei until Yukhei is overwhelmed with it, with the way Baekhyun fucks into him, hard and fast, cock sliding in and out of him easily. Filling him up over and over again.

He's left gasping, a string of needy noises punched out of his chest. Toppling down on top of Baekhyun, bracing himself on top of Baekhyun.

"Yeah," Baekhyun whispers, breath hot on his ear. "Yeah, Yukhei."

Yukhei keens, rolls his hips back to meet Baekhyun thrust for thrust. Something must be magi _c_ with Baekhyun, because he keeps hitting prostate when he grinds inside him. Making Yukhei clench all over again. Make slick gush out of him with every drive of Baekhyun's cock against his prostate.

Baekhyun noses Yukhei's cheek, laughs at his glazed eyes and open mouth. "Good?" He asks. Like he doesn't know with the way Yukhei is holding on for dear life.

"Y-yeah," he manages.

"Let me make it better."

Yukhei suddenly finds himself on his back, staring at Baekhyun's nice, grey ceiling. He's empty, Baekhyun having pulled out of him completely.

Yukhei's ass clenches around nothing. He whines as he sits up on his elbows.

Baekhyun is quick to come back, filling his vision and his nostrils with his scent. He grins as he spreads Yukhei's legs, notches his cock inside Yukhei's waiting hole, and slamming back inside.

"Oh God," Yukhei chokes out, collapsing back as Baekhyun continues to fuck him, hips working in sharp, fast thrusts and balls slapping against his ass.

"Do you like it like this, Yukhei?" Baekhyun asks, breathless despite the stupid smirk on his face. "Hard and fast?"

"Yes, _yes,_ " Yukhei moans.

Baekhyun lets Yukhei's legs drop to the bed, leans forward so he can bracket Yukhei's body with his arms. He slows to a grind, maddeningly slow and leaving Yukhei feeling so _full_. "I see."

"Hyung," Yukhei whines, "hyung, _please._ "

"Please what, Yukhei?"

"Don't you--" Yukhei huffs, how is regular Baekhyun even more insufferable during sex than when he was in rut.

But Baekhyun pulls out, slams back in and brushes Yukhei's prostate, grinding _there_ afterwards, keeping his cock pressed against it. His voice drops when he asks again. "Please what?"

Sparks shoot up Yukhei's spine. Arousal making him desperate. "Please fuck me properly, please, please, _please,_ " he gasps.

Baekhyun presses a quick kiss on Yukhei's lips. "Since you asked so nicely." He sits up, slings Yukhei's legs over his shoulders and fucks into him hard and fast. Every push and pull of his cock stretching out Yukhei's rim, brushing against his prostate.

Yukhei sobs, feels like one giant bundle of nerve. Everywhere Baekhyun is touching seems to only add to his arousal. His own cock is hard and red, leaking steadily and curved up against his belly. It slaps lightly against his stomach with every fuck of Baekhyun's cock in.

Yukhei fists the sheets under his head, bunches them together like it'll make anything any more grounding. Baekhyun is jackhammering into him again and again, hands gripping tight on Yukhei's hips. He feels so fucked, so loose, Baekhyun's cock just sliding into him and pressing up against all the right places.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Baekhyun lets his legs fall, grabs them and directs them so they wrap around his narrow waist, and then he's taking Yukhei's cock in his hand, while he grinds his dick inside Yukhei, knot swelling at the base.

Yukhei arches off the bed, shouting and squeezing his eyes shut, throbbing deep inside and down to his fingertips, wanting to ride this wave of pleasure until he cums.

"Close, baby?"

"Yes, _yes, please,_ " Yukhei sobs, doesn't know what he's begging for anymore.

"Yeah," Baekhyun pants. He takes Yukhei's hand in his, laces their fingers together. "M-me too."

Baekhyun continues to fuck inside, changing to shallow thrusts, as his growing knot pushes past Yukhei's rim, stretching it with every thrust.

Yukhei feels like he's about to be split in half by Baekhyun's knot. He continues his thrusts until it's too big to pull out. Baekhyun groans, puts his weight on one hand while the other continues jacking Yukhei's cock. His hips still rolling, still trying to fuck his cock deeper. But all it does is make his knot press insistently against Yukhei's prostate.

It's too intense, all the sensation. Baekhyun's cock and his knot and his scent. Yukhei's vision swims as he cums, barely hears himself scream, slick gushing and walls contracting around Baekhyun's cock and knot. His own cock spurting messily inside Baekhyun's hand. He keeps trying to fuck back onto Baekhyun's cock, hips moving on their own as he rides his orgasm.

"Yukhei!" Baekhyun shouts, his knot popping and shooting deep inside Yukhei. He topples over, falling on top of Yukhei. They both shake as Baekhyun continues to cum, cock kicking inside Yukhei when he's done.

Yukhei feels dirty in the best of ways. He shudders, insides throbbing and clenching one last time as his orgasm ebbs away.

Outside of his rut, Baekhyun can't knot for long and doesn't cum as much. He keeps kissing Yukhei as they wait for it to deflate, mouth soft and gentle on Yukhei's.

"I'm gonna be so messy," Yukhei whispers, hands cradling Baekhyun's jaw.

Baekhyun just snorts. "You were the one who insisted on no condoms."

Yukhei feels his face warms. "Yes. Well."

"Don't worry," Baekhyun steals a kiss from him, grinning brightly. "I'll help you clean up."

"You just want to finger me in the shower."

"Of course not, Yukhei," Baekhyun frowns, "I want to eat you out too."

"Hyung!" Yukhei squeaks, slapping Baekhyun lightly on the arm.

Baekhyun just laughs. Warm and familiar.

-

They don't end up fucking again in the shower, mostly because Yukhei keeps saying no and they were both too hungry to do anything beside some lazy make outs under the spray of water. They do end up cuddling on the couch after dinner, Baekhyun and the ridiculously oversized hoodie that he wears when he's home flopping onto Yukhei's side. He wiggles around until he's satisfied, leaning fully against Yukhei, a cheek pressed against his arm.

"You're so warm," Baekhyun mumbles, "and you smell so good." He sighs.

"Don't I just smell like you?" Yukhei asks. "I mean, I _am_ wearing your shirt."

"No," Baekhyun whines. He flops around some more, raising Yukhei's arm so he can wiggle his way on top of Yukhei's lap. He presses his face on Yukhei's stomach, inhaling deeply, humming afterwards. "You smell like me _and_ you. It's nice."

Yukhei places a hesitant hand on Baekhyun's hair, encouraged when Baekhyun makes a satisfied noise from the back of his throat. He marvels at the softness, strands of brown curly hair sliding easily between his fingers.

They don't say anything for a while, and the easy silence makes Yukhei wonder if Baekhyun is always this clingy after sex. Always this soft and happy. They've only been going out for a while, but Yukhei knows he likes Baekhyun more than he should. Something about him makes it so easy to love him.

Love.

Yukhei's hand pauses at the thought. It's too sudden. Too soon.

Baekhyun senses his sudden stillness, he blinks up at him slowly, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey." He brings a hand up to Yukhei's cheek. Yukhei turns his head slightly to give it a kiss. Baekhyun's smile widens. "What are you thinking about?"

Yukhei looks at him, _really_ looks at him. At his messy hair and his endearing eyes. Wonders if he should tell him the truth or not.

"You." Yukhei settles for a half and half.

"What about me?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

"How much I like you."

He sits up, faces Yukhei on the couch. "Yeah?" He says, gently, taking Yukhei's hands in his. He's always so gentle with Yukhei. It makes something constrict and swell at the same time in Yukhei's chest.

Yukhei nods wordlessly, staring at their joined hands.

"Are you scared?"

Yukhei doesn't know how Baekhyun just _knows_ these things about him. How he reads Yukhei so well.

Yukhei nods again, slowly.

"That's okay. Don't think about it. Hey." He tips Yukhei's chin up with a hand, smiles at Yukhei reassuringly. "Don't think about it. We don't have any milestones to hit. Nothing to prove. We can just... do whatever." Baekhyun shrugs.

"Do whatever?"

"Be whatever," Baekhyun corrects himself . "Whatever you want."

They haven't had this talk, yet. The one where they define their relationship. Yukhei doesn't like thinking about it much. He likes what they have right now. Likes the easy push and pull between them. Likes that he's the only person in Baekhyun's life and Baekhyun is in his. Likes that he can hold Baekhyun's hand and kiss him and likes that he's the only one who gets to do all those things with him.

"I like you a lot," Yukhei blurts out.

Baekhyun grins, wide and boxy. "Me too."

"We're... dating?" Yukhei hesitates.

"Dating," Baekhyun repeats, squeezing Yukhei's hand. "Are you sure?"

Yukhei thinks about charming boxy smiles and a cute nose, and gentle hands and gentler words, and finds himself unable to breathe at the thought of losing all that.

Yukhei surges forward, toppling Baekhyun back to the couch. He doesn't seem surprised, just continues smiling at Yukhei softly, hand cradling Yukhei's cheeks, pulling him closer. Their foreheads meet in the middle. Yukhei's breath catch at their proximity. Baekhyun looks so pretty.

"So?"

"I'm sure," Yukhei rushes out. "I'm really, really sure."

"Okay," Baekhyun nods, bumping his nose against Yukhei's. His eyes turning to crescents. "Boyfriend."

Yukhei feels warm at the word. He leans down to press his mouth against Baekhyun's smile.

"Yeah," Yukhei mumbles. "Boyfriend."

+++

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment?  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
